The Vietnam Contingency II: Prologue
The Vietnam Contingency II: Prologue is the prologue of the new The Vietnam Contingency II series. It was produced and published on November 9, 2014. This Prologue tells the story of what happens 5 years before the start of The Vietnam Contingency II. It will introduce us to the predicament the world faces after the appearance of the dragon in Vietnam. Characters introduced: 'Rael Rha'as, Mako Zhuang, Special Agent Jasper Marmal '''Production time: '''November 9, 2014 Synopsis '''NEW YORK - APRIL 13, 1970 - '''A news report is shown on television in a local store, showing Robert Grant and his team to get a presidential medal. A single woman was standing in front of the store, looking distraught about the images shown. She clutches her fist, swearing she will get revenge. At some point a second man joins her, calling her Mako, saying he was send here by them. They may have discovered where it is. The man tells her they will bring to America what the Americans brought to Vietnam, but in order to do that, they must go to Washington. The woman, Mako, says she'll do what it takes to get the vision of the Order realized. If it is in Washington, they shall go to Washington. And nothing will stop them. The man reveals to have hold of a box and opens it, revealing inside a bracelet with a white crystal in it. He tells her she'll need it. '''WASHINGTON DC - APRIL 15, 1970 - '''Landing in Washington, Mako meets with the man, who has a group of people with him in a limousine. The man introduces Mako to Jay Davis, a man with well known connections to the underworld of Washington. Mako demands to know who Mr. Davis is and how it is possible he knows of this operation. The man tells Mr. Davis to show it to her. Mr. Davis reveals one of the Crystal Eyes in his possession. Mr. Davis tells Mako they have burned down three entire villages to find this and still the villagers hid it carefully. When all are assembled, they will be able to find the dragon. He warns Mako though that more parties are looking for the dragon, they must move quick. Leading Mako and the man to an underground bunker, Mr. Davis details his plans about an old laboratory underneath the National Gallery of Art. They are to break in there and secure the Scale. Mako demands to know how Mr. Davis is certain that the Scale of Shi'ntora will be there. Mr. Davis reveals that the Crystal Eyes from the Order have reacted when the dragon was within their reach, but they now react on the scale, the only remaining artifact linked to the dragon. Mako tells Mr. Davis they shall breach the laboratory then and Mr. Davis agrees, revealing he had his men prepared to go in. Mako tells him she wants to come with them and Mr. Davis tells her he cannot promise her safety and Mako tells him she doesn't care for that. '''WASHINGTON DC - NATIONAL GALLERY OF ART - '''Three black cars arrive before the National Gallery of Art. Jay Davis, Mako Zhuang and the man exit the vehicles along with the men of Mr. Davis. They force the locks on a back entrance, giving them entrance to the National Gallery. Leading the men downstairs to the basement, they block the exits and kill the security guards around. Mr. Davis tells them they have exactly 30 minutes to get out and they move through the basement finding themselves confronted by a blocking wall. Mako closes her eyes, holding the Crystal Eye Mr. Davis had taken with him. She tells them the Scale must be in there, she can feel it. The man who is with them wonders how it can be, no-one knew where the Scale went after Nungcong. Mako laughs, saying there is a lot about magic he doesn't know. She tells Mr. Davis to break down the wall. His men manage to blow a hole in the wall, allowing Mako and Jay to enter the space behind it. At that moment one of his men alerts Jay on the approach of the MPDC, they must move quick. Jay and Mako scan the area of the room behind it and Mako notices a vault like design at the back, built of solid stones and cement. She holds the Crystal Eye above it and it vibrates. Mako nods, saying they found it, grabbing one of the stones trying to remove it. At that point MPDC forces arrive and open fire on Jay's men. Jay tells Mako to make it quick, they can't hold it for much longer. Placing the Crystal Eye on top of the vault like design, the stone shatter in an instance. When Jay asks Mako if it worked, Mako tells him that it is not the Scale. When Jay comes to look over, three eggs are revealed. Jay says this is not what they were paid for and orders his men to fall back and make an exit. Mako snatches the Crystal Eye from his hands, saying this rightfully belongs to her. Jay points a gun at her saying he got it from a dead Master, he'll have no problem killing her as well. At that point the man who joined Mako in the beginning steps up, ordering Jay to stand down, he paid him for getting them here. Jay says he didn't pay for his men to get killed. The man then turns to the MPDC officers raising his hands, turning his pupils in his eyes to black and smoke appears around them. He says there is no living in the Dead Zone, absorbing the smoke and revealed that all is left of the officers is skeletons in their uniforms. The man tells them they must make a run for it and to leave what they found, it wasn't what they were looking for. Covering their escape, Mako, Jay and the man disappear in the night. '''WASHINGTON DC - NATIONAL GALLERY OF ART - APRIL 16, 1970 - 'MPDC officers crawl the scene and the captain of the MPDC, Captain Hess demands to know what happened here. One of his officers say they managed to locate a survivor. Finding a lone officer sitting against the wall, he recounts the tale of what happened down here and Captain Hess refuses to believe what happened and the man says it really happened. When he tries to examine the vault like structure that shattered, black suited men arrive and the front man says they are of SPECTER Division ONE and that they are taking over the scene. This is a matter of national security and Captain Hess must report to Mayor Brand. When asked what his name is the agent calls himself Agent Marmal. When the MPDC has cleared the scene, Agent Marmal and his fellow agents examine the vault structure and Agent Marmal finds two of the three eggs, saying one is missing. '''NEW YORK - APRIL 17, 1970 - '''Mako is standing at the airport, waiting for her flight, drinking a coffee, when the man from Washington approaches her. He tells her time is coming, when there was one first, there are four now. He reveals one of the eggs in his possession. Mako asks him if its hers and the man says yes, she can have it. He tells Mako to give the world five years, five years and then strike and bring forth the vision the Order of the Dragon Tail always wanted. He stands up, saying his work is not done yet and he shall see Mako soon, sooner then she thinks. When he is almost gone she asks how she should call him and the man tells her to call him Mr. Black. Trivia *The Mr. Black portrayed in this Prologue is the same Mr. Black from Star Rider ZERO: Season 2 Episodes '''Prologue